baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drak
Drak is a Glatorian trainee working for the Water Tribe and Tajun. Early Life Little is known about Drak's early involvement. All that's really known is that he actually did fight in the Core War, and was on Tarix's side for much of the war. Bara Magna Sometime after the Shattering, Drak found his way to Tajun, and was enlisted under Egil to serve as their trainee-under Tarix and Kiina, who had both been superior officers during the Core War. He would go on to fight Tarix for training. Many years later, Drak would participate in the defense of Vulcanus with many other Glatorian, fighting against the Bone Hunter hordes. After that, he would go onto fighting against Gelu in the small tournament held in Tajun, and he would lose the battle. After the tournament, he would go on to fight and defeat Tarix in the arena. This was during a time when Tarix was unable to grasp victory, yet it was a firm victory. Calif would later go on to fight Drak in Vulcanus. Calif would defeat Drak, but barely. He was then present when Egil decided to send both Tarix and Kiina into the arena against two enemy Skrall. He was turned down, and wasn't able to fight in the battle. Later, he would view Gresh fighting Mata Nui, and losing. He would depart alongside Tarix and Egil, leaving Kiina in the stands to think. During the Grand Tournament, Drak would give advice to both Tarix and Kiina for their various battles in the arena. He would get advice for his own battles against Urik and Gresh, in which he would end up being defeated. He fought and ended up killing Urik from Iconox in the first round. In round two, Gresh would defeat go on to defeat Drak with his new technique. Drak would then be eliminated from the tournament, and watch as it progressed further. When the Skrall attacked, and Stronius started attacking the other Glatorian, he would join in the attack, and try to hold him back. When Vastus killed Stronius, Drak would go on to defending Atero. Once Mata Nui forced the Skrall to retreat, Drak returned to Tajun. 'Holy Spherus Magna Empire' After the war began against the Empire, Drak, in Tajun, dueled against Gresh on Gresh's behalf. Drak attempted to avenge his loss at Atero, but Gresh wouldn't allow that to happen. Their battle continued, going back and forth in a tug-of-war of combat. He soon lost the fight, and Kiina stepped in to take his place. Later, Drak eventually joined a team consisting of Verin, Urik and Calif along with a handful of Skrall, at a fortification to the north of Bara Magna. As Calif spoke about his quest for the Moment's Reprieve, and about the dangers encountered along the way, the trainees all shared stories and spoke, making Calif their leader. Invado of the Order of Seven led an attack on the fortress, sending his warriors to attack. As the Skrall went to meet the force head on, the trainees utilized Thornax Launchers and their supply of the explosive fruits to try to keep the enemies at bay, but eventually, they were lost, and forced to flee. When Tarix led men to the Roof of the World for a battle against the Empire, Drak was one of the soldiers. He fought alongside Kijori in the battle with the Empire. Abilities and Traits Drak is a large, burly warrior. His body is average sized, but he wears large, hollow armor over his body in order to appear stronger, and, to be armored. Calif wasn't able to do any damage to him when they fought, proving how strong the armor was. Despite this, he still lost against a massive outburst of power from Gresh. Drak is a somewhat noble, ambitious warrior with great loyalty to Tajun. Weapons Drak wields two large claymores in battle, which he keeps attached to his back.